


Lean Back (Hallelujah)

by ShowMeAHero



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Babies, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one morning of many, where one family gets ready to start their day. A snapshot of domestic life after Uganda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean Back (Hallelujah)

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me just continuously shit out BoM fics until my fire dies out and I wither away and disappear once more.
> 
> Title from ["Hallelujah" by Panic! at the Disco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q73Bm-rO4LI).

Connor hummed to himself as he cooked, flipping an omelet on the stove before turning to the bacon frying on the griddle on the counter. Kamali shrieked and smacked her hands on her tray, and Connor looked over his shoulder to beam at her. She grinned back at him, thumping the tray with her tiny palms again. He leaned across the small space to her to hand her a bit of banana bread, which she happily started to tear apart. He managed to get one piece in her mouth before she fought him off.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs made Kamali forget her bread in an instant. Connor flipped the omelet again before checking both sides and sliding it onto a plate. Weight on the fourth step from the bottom - the creakiest step, infamous for making the loudest sound a stair could possibly make - made Kamali bang her fists again, smiling widely at Connor.

“Yeah, do you hear something? Who’s that?” Connor asked, eyeing the bacon to make sure it was not getting too crisp. Sure enough, Kevin stumbled in, rubbing at one eye with a fist and yawning. He blinked at the scene before him.

“What’re you doing?” Kevin asked, squinting at Connor in the middle of the kitchen. Connor motioned to the seat at the island next to Kamali’s high chair, and Kevin took it, feet dangling above the tile.

“You get three guesses, but no points for being right,” Connor teased. He placed one of the two finished omelets in front of Kevin and slid the orange juice to him.

“I know you’re making breakfast, but why are you making such a nice breakfast?” Kevin ran a hand through his bed-messy hair, and Connor leaned across the island to kiss his cheek. Kevin leaned into him sleepily.

“It’s not every day you start your residency,” Connor reminded him, and Kevin’s eyes brightened a little.

“Oh, yeah, I’d forgotten,” he said, and Connor started pulling some of the bacon strips off the griddle. Kevin reached over the island to the counter on the other side to grab the banana bread and cut off a piece for Kamali. He kissed her forehead and she squealed, grabbing his thumb when he set the bread down for her. “I guess it is a big day.”

“One of the biggest days of our lives,” Connor agreed. He finished plating the bacon and set his own breakfast on the counter. He leaned his elbows on the island and held up a piece of bacon, which Kevin promptly took a bite out of. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks,” Kevin replied, mouth full of bacon and egg. He swallowed and smiled, pushing a piece of omelet around his plate with his fork. Kamali threw a piece of bread at him; it glanced off the corner of his mouth. “I really think this is it, you know? This is how I’m gonna really change the world.”

“You’ve already changed the world, more than once,” Connor said, and the corner of Kevin’s mouth tugged up, even as he rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know about _that_ ,” Kevin said, and Connor’s brow furrowed. He took a bite of his own omelet.

“I think so.” Connor pointed the fork at his face. “As I recall, _you’re_ the one who stood up to our Mission President and got us excommunicated from the Church, and _you’re_ the one who saved everyone in the village, and _you’re_ the one who found us Kamali.” At the sound of her name, Kamali slammed a fist on her tray, sending a chunk of bread flying. Connor’s hand snatched out to grab it before it hit the floor, and he set it back on her tray for her.

“I did do all those things, but they didn’t really change the world,” Kevin mumbled around a mouthful of bacon. Connor smiled at him.

“Maybe not _the_ world, but you changed _my_ world,” Connor offered, and Kevin actually laughed before managing to roll his eyes.

“You’re such a sap, it’s ridiculous,” Kevin teased. Connor leaned over to kiss him briefly, and Kamali half-screamed, half-laughed. She tossed another torn piece of bread their way, and this time Kevin turned his head in time to catch it in his mouth. Connor’s applause made Kamali clap her own hands together with joy, and Connor stretched over the counter to kiss the top of her head.

“I’m just being honest,” Connor said. “And, besides, I really think you did change the world. Something doesn’t have to affect every single person on the planet to change the world, you know. I really think you did make a difference.” Connor took a sip of orange juice. The tips of Kevin’s ears were red, but he was smiling down at his plate. “And you’re going to keep making a difference, I know you are. You change the world every day.”

“You’re going to give me sugar rush, I swear,” Kevin said, and Connor smiled at him over their plates. “Thank you, though. I really appreciate it.”

“No thanks needed,” Connor assured him, trying to offer some milk in a tiny cup to Kamali, who was fighting to get past his hands back to her bread. “I just want to make you happy.”

“You do,” Kevin said, and Connor smiled back, one eyebrow lifting slightly.

“Now who’s giving who a sugar rush?” Connor asked, and Kevin flicked a piece of bacon across the small distance between them. Connor tried to catch it in his mouth, but missed.

“I should probably get dressed if I’m going to make it in time,” Kevin commented, glancing at the clock over the oven. Connor bit into his last piece of bacon, looking contemplative.

“You probably need to shower, too, right?” Connor asked, and Kevin raised an eyebrow at him.

“I could,” he answered. “If it was a productive shower.”

“Every shower with me is a productive shower,” Connor argued, and Kevin finished the last of his orange juice before leaning over the counter to set his dishes in the sink. Connor freed Kamali from her high chair and lifted her up, settling her on his hip, where she immediately started tugging at the ends of his hair. Kevin kissed her on the forehead, then did the same for Connor, who tried not to blush and failed miserably, his face going red as his hair.

“Just go get ready for work,” Connor laughed, shoving at him, and Kevin kissed him again before vanishing. Kamali whined, stretching out to reach for him, so Connor followed right behind him, just like he always had, just like he always would. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I full-named her Kamali Abigail Price. I don't think McKinley wanted to keep his name, much less pass it on; doesn't seem like a mad positive home life there. That's just my headcanon, though.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
